Marvin and Lilly
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Lilly's Fame - Lilly now goes to Earth practically every day, and Marvin just can't handle it! So she goes out by herself to Earth one day, but when she sees people in trouble, she rescues them becoming the hero, and mystery, to many on Earth.
1. Episode 1: Partner Me Up!

**Hey Everyone! I'm finally starting my series! YOO HOO! I am super excited! I have seriously been wanting to write this FOREVER!!! I hope more people will read this then my last story, and I hope more people will review! Oh and just to kind of give you some back round for this first story, it's about how Lilly's sort of settling in and also trying to convince Marvin to let her go on missions with him...but they also have another little run in with Dr.Woe. I hope you guy's review, and I welcome helpful criticism if you have any for me. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! **

**Episode 1**

**Partner Me Up!**

"Lilly, what's this all about?" Marvin asked as Lilly led him down the hallway with a blindfold over his eyes.

"You'll see!" Lilly said. "It's a surprise."

"You should no by now that I am not to fond of...surprises."

"Well I think you'll like this one!" Finally the two came to a stop. Lilly slid the blind fold off.

"TA DA! So what do you think?" Lilly asked. Marvin stared at her once beautiful red room to find that it was now...blue. The walls, the cabinets, the closet, even the bed, and bed-sheets were now blue.

"You painted it...blue." Marvin said still not believing it.

"Yeah well you know, you've got red all over this ship, so I thought why not try something NEW! And what else says new then blue? So do you like it?"

"Well...it's not exactly...MY kind of color...but I suppose if you like it, then..."

"Oh thanks Marvin! Your the best!" She said giving her friend a hug.

" You know I never thought I'd ever feel so at...home." She said with a wide smile. Marvin couldn't help but smile back at her small face. All of a sudden the two heard a beeping sound, and they saw a screen come out of the ceiling.

"Commander there is a call for you...it's the Martian Queen." X-25 said.

"Oh my it must be something serious, if the queen is calling me directly!" Marvin said as he scurried down the hall to the control room, Lilly following behind him.

"X-25, put the the Queen on screen please." Marvin said as he settled into his rather large commanding chair. Lilly watched as the fuzzy screen soon came into focus. There on screen was a beautiful Martian woman. Se looked to be about Marvin's age, and had hair as white as snow.

"Your Majesty, to what do I owe this honor."

"I'm afraid bad news Commander." The queen said. "Dr.Woe has escaped from prison."

"What?! But we just sent him there one month ago!"

"Well obviously he has escaped Commander."

"Do we have any idea where he is your majesty?"

"We do have some what of an idea. We traced his rocket radiation to...Commander, who is that?" The Martian Queen asked, suddenly acknowledging Lilly's presence.

"Oh uh her? She's my niece...no I-I mean she's my distant cousin...no I mean she's uh...she's uh...

"Hello your majesty. My name is Lilly Cunningham. I'm Mar...I mean I'm one of the Commander's good friends. May I say your majesty, it's an honor to meet you. The Commander's told me so much about you."

"Well...it's nice to meet you too Miss. Cunningham..."

"Oh please your Majesty! Call me Lilly...say can I ask you a question?"

"I...suppose."

"What shampoo do you use, because your hair is just so pretty. It's so...SHINY! How do you get it like that?"

"Oh well actually I just..."

"Your Majesty I hate to interrupt, but..."

"Oh yes of coarse. Hmm, we traced his rocket radiation to a nearby astroid. I sent centurions out there hours ago, but they never replied or returned. And now there seems to be some sort of electrical field surrounding the astroid.

"Don't worry your majesty, I'll get there and find out what's going on immediately."

"Good luck Commander." And with that the monitor went blank. There was a moment of silence in the room before Lilly spoke.

"So..."

"So, what?"

"She's pretty, I can see why you fell for her." Marvin's eyes grew dark, but he managed to hide his anger.

"There are other aspects to love then just beauty you know..." He said jumping out of his chair and walking down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah I know. So what's the plan Marv?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh hello! What's the plan to get to astroid how are we going kick Dr.Woe's butt...again."

"WE...there is no WE. I'M going to the astroid to see what's going on."

"WHAT? Well why can't I come?!"

"Your not ready yet to go onto a playing battlefield!" Lilly shot him a look of both anger and confusion.

"Marvin were you even there a month ago! I helped to get Dr.Woe JUST as much as you did!"

"Maybe so, but those were surprise attacks by **him**! You just happen to be in the line of fire."

"Yeah but..."

"No 'but's' Lilly. If you go out there you'll just be using your strength, and not your head!"

"Why would I use my head? That would really hurt." She said rubbing the top of her head.

"You know perfectly well what I mean! Your too...erratic. The moment something goes wrong you'll spring into action without even thinking about the consequences." He said as he and Lilly stepped onto an elevator, that began to carry them up.

"Marvin please..."

"No..."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No..."

"Pretty please with sugar on top, a marshmallow, and..."

"NO!" Marvin finally screamed casing Lilly to stop her 'pretty pleases'. After a moment he regained himself.

"Lilly please try to understand...I just don't want you to get hurt." Lilly's blue eyes moved to the ground with sadness in them. Marvin lifted her small round head up with his gloved hand, giving her a small smile trying to make her feel better.

"Look I won't be gone long, and once I get back I'll fill you in on all the details."

"It's not the same..." Lilly said still looking upset. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Some day Lilly you'll be ready." He said. Finally the two reached the docking bay. Marvin stepped into one of the small space crafts.

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can, and Lilly..."

"Yeah Marv?"

"Promise me you won't follow me?"

"But..."

"Promise?" Lilly let a out a small sigh.

"I promise..."Lilly mumbled. Marvin gave a small smile before starting the small space craft. Lilly watched as the small thing went into hyper drive.

"Well I guess it won't be so bad to just sit and wait..."

X.X.X

"UUH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE X-25! I'm gonna go CRAZY if I have to wait any longer to know what's going on!"

"Miss Lilly...it's only been 15 minutes." X-25 replied.

"Oh...well it feels like an eternity! UUHH!" She said flopping into Marvin's large Commander chair.

"Oh come now miss Lilly...it can't be that bad."

"Oh you just don't get it X-25. I NEED to know what's happening. I wanna be out there with Marvin, but he doesn't think I'll use my head. He's my friend X-25. He's suppose to...trust me."

"Oh miss Lilly it's no that the Commander doesn't trust you, he just doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah...I know...but I still wish..." Suddenly her sad face, turned to a happy one.

"Something the matter miss Lilly?" X-25 asked.

"No but...I'm going to the astroid!"

"What? But you promised that..."

"I promised that I wouldn't FOLLOW him. I never said anything about taking a different route." She said jumping out of the chair and darting down the hall. X-25's monitor tried as well as possible to keep up with her. She went to the docking bay, and picked out a small space craft of her own.

"Miss Lilly you are not going!" X-25 said suddenly sounding serious.

"Oh yes I am!"

"Oh no your not!"

"I am!"

"Your not!"

"I am!"

"Your not!"

"I am!"

"Your not!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I''m not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Well if you insist X-25." Her monitor went blank with embarrassment realizing she had just been tricked (or Daffy-ducked you could possibly say).

"Now if you excuse me X-25, I'm going to go help Marvin." She said as she stepped into the small space craft.

"Well if your going I'M going to!" X-25 said.

"How can you go?" Lilly asked. Suddenly a pair of robot arms came from the side of the docking bay. They picked up a plug, and put one end into the ship, and the other into X-25's monitor. Suddenly Lilly could se a percentage mark on X-25's monitor. It read 95, then 96, 97, 98, 99, and finally 100.

"There we are!' The small spacecraft suddenly said, making Lilly jump a little.

"X-25? Is...is that you?"

"Of course! I just downloaded myself into the craft...somebody has to be there in case you try to pull anything." Lilly only rolled her eyes ignoring the comment.

"Let's just go!" She said. She strapped her seat belt on.

"Engage thrusters!"

"Thruster's engaged." X-25 said playing a long.

"GO!" And with that they were off.

X.X.X

Marvin kneeled behind a rock, trying not to be seen. Their stood Dr.Woe. He seemed to be looking at...a giant telescope.

What could Woe possible do with a giant telescope? Marvin asked himself. He looked around to see there was anybody, or anything with Woe.

Indeed their was, but instead of insects their was a small group of robots. They didn't look like the centurions at all. They stayed on the ground and were a dull navy blue color, but there hands were like claws, and they had rectangular shaped heads. Their was only about 5 of them at Dr.Woe's side.

_Perfect!_ Marvin thought to himself. _ I can take those five out with my blaster, and then seize Dr.Woe! _

Meanwhile Lilly safely hovered above the situation.

"Look there's Marvin!" She said pointing, seeing her friend behind the rock.

"You see miss Lilly, he's doing fine. Now let's go..."

"Not so fast! I just wanna watch! I won't interfere." So Lilly watched as Marvin plotted his next move. But although she was close, she was not close enough to see Marvin hide his blaster behind his back. But she did see him walk straight towards Woe.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" She screamed in the craft.

"Dr.Woe...shouldn't you be in prison?" Marvin asked

"Ah Commander...so you've come to see my latest invention have you?" He said pointing to his giant telescope.

"I haven't come to see your stupid inventions WOE! I've come to take you back to prison!"

"Alone! Your becoming more like Dodgers, everyday Commander." Woe snapped his fingers, and suddenly his robots started to close in on Marvin.

"MARVIN MOVE! RUN! DO SOMETHING!" Lilly continued to scream, as if she thought Marvin could here her. The robot's had Marvin surrounded, so he put his hand on his blaster which was not visible to them.

_Little closer. _

"MARVIN!"

_Almost there._

"That's it! I'M COMING MARV!" Lilly said as she pushed the door tot he craft open.

"MISS LILLY NO!" X-25 screamed, but it was to late. Lilly jumped out of the craft falling to the ground.

"AHA!" Marvin said as he pulled out his blaster. But suddenly his attention was directed towards one of the robots as he saw Lilly come down and smash it.

"Yeah that's right robot! Don't mess with the Martian!"

"LILLY?! What are you doing here?!"

"I saw you were in trouble Marv! I'm here to help!"

"Lilly I have everything under con..." But before he could even finish the sentence, he felt a blow come to his head. His blaster was nocked out of his hands and across the asteroid. He tried to get up, but he found a robot stood over him. The claw arm suddenly changed into a gun, and it pointed it straight at Marvin's head.

"Oh no you don't!" Lilly said. She jumped from the smashed robots head over the other that had the gun pointed at Marvin. She pushed it's rectangular head against another robots head, causing them both break. Suddenly she turned to find two more coming at her. She jumped over both making them collide into the rock wall behind her.

"WOO HOO! Ya see Marvin! I took them all down! I...I..." But the smirk was quickly wiped off of Lilly's face as she saw Dr.Woe in his own space craft, with his giant device hooked onto it.

"SEE YOU LATER COMMANDER!" Dr.Woe announced on the microphone before flying away. Lilly slowly turned her head to look at a very upset Marvin.

"...Oops."

X.X.X

"I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND **WHY** YOU DID IT!" Marvin screamed at Lilly, back on his ship.

"Marvin I said I was sorry like 100 times! I didn't know you had the blaster!"

"It's called strategy! Maybe you've heard of it!"

"Oh come on Marvin! How was I supposed to know?"

"You really think I would openly walk into the clutches of robots WITHOUT HAVING A PLAN!"

"Marvin please..."

"I specifically told you to stay HERE!"

"Marvin..."

"And you did exactly the opposite! You followed me , and ruined the whole thing!"

"Mar..."

"I had Dr.Woe EXACTLY where I wanted him, and you just HAD to butt in!"

"Marvin please...I really am sorry."

"Yeah so am I...I'm sorry I let you stay here." Lilly's eyes went wide with shock, but quickly turned to sadness. Marvin hadn't meant to say that, he was just so...angry. His look softened towards Lilly.

"Lilly look I..."

"Commander...I'm sorry to interrupt...but there's another call for you from the Martian queen." X-25 said. Marvin let out a long sigh.

"Thank you X-25." He said as he dragged himself to the control room. X-25 came up to Lilly who had brought her knees up to her face while still sitting on her bed. X-25 using one of her robotic arms softly patted Lilly on the back trying to comfort her. Lilly looked up at the blank monitor, and gave her a small smile, but it quickly left her face, and was once again sad.

"The Martian queen has just informed me where they believe the new location of Dr. Woe is." Marvin said walking back into the room. "It's another asteroid not to far from here." Lilly didn't reply she only continued to stare at the new blue ground. Marvin let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to get Dr.Woe. Oh and Lilly..." He said making her lift her head up.

"DON'T follow me." He said trying not to sound angry with her, and with that he disappeared into the hallway and out of her sight. X-25 looked at Lilly not really knowing what to say, so just stayed with her.

X.X.X

_Nice going Martian. _ Marvin told himself as he was flying to the new asteroid.

_You completely devastated her! But you had to say something...she's just got to learn! Still I did sound a bit... harsh..._ Marvin tried to shake the thought from his head as he landed on the large asteroid. He stepped out of the craft quietly so as not to be heard. He found another hiding spot, where he could not be seen. He looked over to see the giant telescope set up again, but now only two robots were guarding it. There was no sign of Woe.

"Well that's rather odd." Marvin said to himself.

"Woe wouldn't just leave something so...unguarded."

"Oh but it's far from unguarded Commander." Marvin turned around at the sudden voice. There stood Dr.Woe with two of the same robots.

"Tsk, tsk Commander, spying is very bad. You know what they say, a little knowledge is a dangerous thing. But in your case it's deadly." Woe said as the two robot came toward Marvin.

"Oh dear..."

X.X.X

Lilly let out a long sigh as she still sat on her blue bed.

"Come now miss Lilly, you mustn't be so hard on yourself." X-25 said handing her a cup of tea.

"No X-25, I really screwed up big time." She then taking a sip of her warm tea.

"Marvin was right...I just totally rushed into the situation, I just...I just didn't want him to get hurt."

"Miss Lilly I..." Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound.

"What's that?" Lilly said as she placed her tea on the night stand.

"It's a incoming call from...the Martian Queen?"

"Geese! With all the times this lady calls Marvin you would think they really WERE married."

"I'll put her on screen." X-25 said, suddenly her speech monitor was gone, and there appeared the Martian Queen.

"Hello your majesty, is there something you need?"

"Ah Lilly...I was wondering have you heard anything from the Commander?"

"No you majesty, I haven't, is there something wrong? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't heard anything from him yet. If he calls, please tell him to contact me at once."

"Will do your Majesty." The Martian Queen left the screen, and X-25's speech monitor came back on.

"X-25 you don't think Marvin's in trouble...do you?"

"Um...I'm sure he's fine."

"Y-Yeah your probably right." There was a moment of silence.

"Still wouldn't hurt to check." Lilly said. She and X-25 made their way to the control room.

"I'll put the camera from the Commander's ship on screen." She did, and at first they only saw the inside of Marvin's ship, which was empty.

"Can't you make it move or something?"

"I think so...yes!" X-25 managed to get the camera out of place. X-25 and Lilly watched as the slim camera made it's way out of the small ship. X-25 used the control to move it around a bit, and at first they saw nothing.

"WAIT! GO BACK!" Lilly practically screamed as she caught a glimpse of something. X-25 managed to move the camera back a bit. There stood Dr.Woe looking at his large machine while Marvin was held by two robots clutching at his arms.

"OH my gosh! Marvin's in trouble! I gotta do something!" Without another word Lilly darted down the hallway.

"Miss Lilly WAIT!" X-25 said trying to follow after her with her monitor. Lilly once again found her way to the docking bay, and she quickly jumped into a small craft.

"HOLD IT!"

"X-25 I don't care what you say! I'm go..." but she stopped in the middle of her sentence to see a robot not to much taller then her roll on its wheel towards her.

"X...2...5?" Lilly asked not sure.

"Yes! I'm coming with you, but this time if you try to pull anything I'll be able to stop you!"

"Fine...but I'm not promising anything!" X-25 climbed into the seat next to Lilly, and they were off.

X.X.X

It wasn't long before the two landed on the asteroid. They landed safely behind a rather large rock so as not to be seen. Both Lilly and X-25 pocked their heads out above the rock. They saw, not to far from them, Dr.Woe, a small cluster of robots, and Marvin being held by two of them. Lilly could see Dr.Woe talking but they were too far away to hear him.

"What are they saying?" Lilly whispered to X-25.

"I don't know. Here I'll turn on my speakers." She began to turn a dial on her back, and hid made a high pitched frequency noise.

"Ooh I think I got it!" X-25 said she turned the volume up.

_Crumbly crunchies are the best_

_Look delicious on your vest_

_Serve them to unwanted guests_

_Stuff the mattress with the rest_

"Sorry! Wrong station." She continued to turn the dial. Suddenly the two could here voices.

_"You should be honored Commander. You are about to witness one of the greatest moments in martian history!"_

_"And what might that be WOE!"_

_"I'm going...to destroy Mars! WIth my latest invention." He said as Lilly could see him pointing at his rather large machine. Marvin looked at it for a moment before raising his non-existent brow creating an unimpressed face._

_"Your going to destroy Mars with a giant telescope?" Marvin asked._

_"It's not a giant telescope you MORON! " He flipped a switch on the machine, and suddenly it's outer covering came off, and Marvin's unimpressed look turned to one of great horror. _

_"It's a...it's a..._

_"That's right Commander...it's a laser."_

"IT'S A LA...", but X-25 quickly covered Lilly's mouth before she could scream any louder.

"SSHHH!"

"Sorry! Oh my gosh! He's going to destroy Mars...WITH A GIANT LASER! I gotta do something! I"m going in!" She was about to jump over the rock, when X-25 used her robotic claw and yanked her back behind the rock.

"Miss Lilly this is EXACTLY what happened last time! You can't just go marching straight into the situation...WITHOUT A PLAN!"

"But...okay, okay. I know your right. Come on Lilly...think!" She began to pace back and forth.

"Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, thin... WAIT! I got it!" Lilly said her blue eyes practically popping out of her head.

"Alright, that thing right there, that giant laser, needs a lot of energy right?"

"Well yes..."

"YES! That's exactly why the Queen said they found an electrical field around the last asteroid. SO, if that thing NEEDS power to work, all we have to do is cut the supply off!"

"I'm sorry to say miss Lilly but it's easier said then done. We can't just turn the power off."

"That's true I guess. Darn, I thought I had something there."

"Don't worry miss Lilly we'll think of...wait a minute." X-25 said.

"What? What is it X-25?" Suddenly Lilly could see X-25 extending her "eyes" out of her head, and looking at the large machine. Suddenly she heard a gasp come from X-25.

"What is it?!"

"Look for your self." X-25 said taking her eyes out of the robotic head, and giving them to Lilly like a pair of binoculars. Lilly focused in on the machine, and so a large crystal hooked up the machine. A devilish smile crept over her face.

"X-25...you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I am miss Lilly."

"Good. Now all we have to do is find a way to distract the robots."

"How are we going to do that?" X-25 asked. Lilly looked at her for a second, before X-25 understood.

"Oh NO! I'm sorry miss Lilly but I refuse to degrade myself! I won't do it! I won't do it!"

X.X.X

"I can't believe I'm doing this." X-25 said as Lilly put the last touch of eye-liner on.

"You know the plan right?"

"Yes miss Lilly, I know then plan...sadly."

"Good! Now go get em'!" The four robot's were diligently guarding the front of the laser while Dr.Woe was carefully looking at the front.

"Yoo-hoo..." Suddenly all robot heads turned to see X-25 with her robotic claw on her metal hip, and her fake eyelashes at the top of her monitor.

"Hey there boys..." She said leaning against a rock. Their metal jaws practically dropped, and in no sooner then a second the four robot's standing guard dashed over to X-25. She quickly jumped behind the rock, and they stupidly followed her. Suddenly clanging of metal could be heard, and two robot heads rolled from behind the rock.

"You see X-25, all men are easy to hook." She said holding a third robot head.

"Yes, yes, now go miss Lilly!"

"Right! You call the centurions." As X-25 went back to the ship Lilly ran towards the last two robots, Marvin, and Dr.Woe. She hid safely behind another rock. She crept up close enough to the machine so that some of the glow from the crystal that was powering it slightly blinded her. She checked behind her to make sure no one could see her. She then walked up to the blue crystal and started to yank it out of it's place.

"Come on..budge," She said. Using all her strength she pulled it, and finally it popped out of it's place and sent her flying back. She sat up and held the crystal close to her.

"Perfect."

X.X.X

"Ready to witness the greatest moment of history Commander?" Woe asked.

"Your nothing but a slime bucket WOE!"

"Perhaps but at least I'm not a bucket head." Woe then pushed two buttons which made the laser point directly at Mars. Marvin struggled to get free in order to stop him, but the two robots that held him only clenched his arms tighter painfully twisting his tender skin.

"No use now Commander. This will be my finest moment." Woe then bushed a large red button.

"And now Mars will be gone in 5...4..." Marvin gulped.

"3...2..." Everyone watched.

"ONE!" But nothing happened. A confused Woe stood there with his mouth slightly agape.

"I...I don't understand. What happened? What..."

"HEY WOE!" Suddenly everyone looked up and there stood Lilly holding a blue crystal.

"Looking for this?" She said. Lilly could start to see the anger rising up in Woe's face.

"ROBOT'S...GET THE GIRL!" He screamed the two robots suddenly dropped Marvin, and began to chase Lilly. As the two robots chased Lilly, Marvin picked himself up, and drew a red laser saber from his skirt.

"WOE!" He called out. Woe didn't even need to ask to know this drill. He took out a yellow laser saber from his pocket. The two circled each other, and suddenly Marvin charged toward Woe with the saber. Woe blocked the attack, and took a swipe at Marvin you quickly ducked before he had his head cut off. Meanwhile Lilly was still being chased by the two robots. She quickly jumped behind another rock, and for a few moments was out of their sight.

"I...think...I lost them." She said as she panted heavily.

"Guess again." She heard two voices say. She looked up and the two robots were looking over the rock.

"Crud..."

"It's no use Commander. Mars will be destroyed!"

"Over my dead body Woe!" He said still winging his laser saber.

"Well then how about on your friend's?" Marvin stopped fighting, and looked confused for a moment. Woe gestured for him to look behind himself, and there he saw Lilly. She was struggling to get free from one of the robots, while the other had it's large gun hand pointed straight at her head.

"Lilly..." Suddenly he felt a blow from behind, and his laser saber was knocked out of his hand. He tried to stand up but Woe had his foot pushing him down.

"One of you get over here and hold him!" He ordered the robots. One went over and clutched Marvin by both arms, while WOe made his way towards Lilly.

"I'll take that." He said taking the crystal from her hands.

"Your going pay for this Woe."

"Perhaps, but for now...I win." He said as he walked putting the crystal back into it's place.

"Lilly..." Marvin said angrily under his breath.

"Just give it a second Marv" She said suddenly sounding confident.

"And now...for real this time...MArs will meet it's end in 5...4..." This time they could here the laser powering up.

"3...2..."

"Don't you just love these dramatic moments?"

"ONE!" Suddenly a bright light went not to Mars but straight at Dr.Woe. Marvin and Lilly squinted their eyes at the bright light. Finally when the bright light ceased to exist Marvin and Lilly looked up to see a burnt Dr.Woe.

"Ouch..." was all he managed to say before crashing to the ground. Suddenly a pack of Centurions appeared.

"By Martian order you Dr.Woe are under arrest." A centurion said as he handcuffed Dr.Woe whose head was spinning so much he couldn't even tell which was up and which was down.

"Release those prisoners." The Centurions ordered the two robots. They dropped Marvin and Lilly an were also taken away.

"But how...I mean how did you...I'm confused." Marvin said.

"It was simple." Lilly replied. "When they were chasing me I jumped behind a rock and replaced the real crystal with a fake one. Am I a genius or..." But Lilly stopped when she noticed the angry look on Marvin's face.

"You deliberately disobeyed me by coming here." He said sternly.

"I know...

"You also put yourself in grave danger..."

"I know Marvin I..."

"AND..." Lilly winced expecting another harsh word. "...and you did pretty good." Marvin said crossing his arms." Lilly stood back up kind of surprised, but soon happy.

"R-Really? I did?" Marvin nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

"So...so does that mean I can come on missions with you?"

"Well...I don't know." Marvin said rubbing his chin with his gloved hand. Suddenly he felt her small hand clasp his arm, and she widened her big blue eyes into a sad face.

"Alright, alright," Marvin said slightly chuckling. "You can come with me."

"YA HOO!" Lilly said jumping up in the air.

"Thanks Marv...I mean partner." She said extending her arm. Marvin looked for a moment and then smiled.

"Alright then...partner it is." He said shaking her hand. "Come on let's go home." He said, and the two began two walk back to his ship.

"Though I'm not sure you should come on ALL the missions with me."

"Ah come on Marv. Please?"

"Lilly..."

"Pretty please?"

"Lilly..."

"Pretty please with sugar on top, a marshmallow, and..."

"LILLY!"

**THE END...of the first episode**

**AAHHH! I have been working on this for a very long time! So hoped you liked it! Lol...I totally stole that jingle with the 'crunchies' from the first Marvin the martian cartoon ever. THought it would be funny if I threw it in. Anyway hope you liked it, and I'm going to try to post another one soon! R & R!**


	2. Episode 2: Lilly Phone Home

**Hey everyone! YEAH NEXT EPISODE...yeah I know I'm a loser...ANYWAY, this is my next episode of my Marvin and Lilly series. The summary for this one is that Lilly is just basically homesick for Earth so because there is now peace between Earth and Mars, Marvin manages to get one day passes to Earth so Lilly can go for a little while, but she can only pick one place to go to, and where does she pick...HAWAII! I've been to Hawaii a couple of times and I really loved it so yeah! I know...sounds weird...it probably is...I like reviews...constructive criticism too...so yeah...enjoy!**

**Episode 2**

**Lilly Phone Home...Earth To Be More Exact...And Hawaii to be Even More Exact**

"Mmmmhm...okay X-25 what other mail did we get?" Marvin said walking dow the hall with X-25's monitor following right behind him.

"Well we got a letter from the Jupatarians...let's see, another angry letter Captain Dodgers keeps accidently sending us, and a discount for 10 off at "Marcia Martians Books."

"Yes, we can DEFINITELY use that...thanks for the update X-25."

"No problem Commander, I..." but both stopped speaking as they saw Lilly coming down the same stretch of hallway, or at least they thought it was Lilly. But this did not look like the Lilly either Marvin nor X-25 knew. She had her small hands stuffed in her jean pockets. Her hair was messier then usual for a lot of it was falling out of her ponytail and hanging by her face, and her usual cheery smile was no where to be found, as her head and eyes fell to the floor as she walked. Marvin and X-25 glanced at each other for a moment, both giving a worried look.

"Lilly...?" Marvin said.

"Oh, hey Marv..." She said letting out a sigh. She never even looked up at him. She just kept her blue eyes sad and glued to the floor, and continued to walk before moving around the corner and out of sight of both Marvin and X-25.

"What's with Lilly?" Marvin asked with his worried voice.

"Commander, I think...I think Miss Lilly is homesick for ground."

"Impossible!" Marvin said quite defensively. "Lilly has been on Mars plenty of times in the amount of time she's been here with us. How could she miss the ground?"

"Commander I'm not talking about Mars. I'm talking about...Earth."

"EARTH!" He practically shouted. "Why on Mars would she miss...Earth?" He said in a revolted manner, and wincing at the sound of it.

"Commander, everything miss Lilly knew of was on Earth. She barley knows anything about Mars, and well...I just think she misses Earth."

"And how are you so sure that that's the reason why she's so down?" Marvin asked as X-25's monitor started to pushed him down the hall.

"Maybe she has a stomach ache, or maybe she's just tired, or maybe she's just..." But before he could say anything else X-25's monitor stopped pushing him and he was directly facing Lilly's room. Her back was turned towards them as she continued to draw on a sketch pad. Marvin looked around her room to see dozens upon dozens of sketches of Earth lying on the floor of her room. Marvin and X-25 both moved away from the room before speaking again.

"Maybe she just likes' drawing Earth a lot." Marvin said.

"Commander!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it she misses Earth. But what am I supposed to do about it? I mean it's not like I could call up Dodgers, and ask him to connect me to the Protectorate to get a pass so Lilly could go on Earth for...a little...little while..." He stuttered and stopped as she saw a smug grin made up of green pixels upon X-25's face. Marvin surprised face turned to one of slight anger and frustration.

"I hate you." Marvin said stomping off onto the deck. He then sat in his large Commanding chair, and began to rub his head as though he had a rather large head ache, which he knew he would get with the next action he was about to make.

"Get Dodgers on the line..." He said still rubbing his. The monitor above his head turned on and before he knew it the malicious mallard was on screen.

"Well looky here...what up C." Dodgers said as he slouched in his small captains chair.

"Uh...hello Dodgers...I...I know this will sound probably sound crazy coming from me, but I need to sort of ask you a..." Marvin gulped, "I need to ask you a big favor..."

X.X.X.

The next day, still Lilly laid on her bed. Her blue eyes starring at her blue ceiling as she lay in an ocean of her pictures. She just laid there...starring into nothingness, and breathed a heavy sigh. Then she heard a knock o the door, and almost immediately she sat up. It was automatic, so it opened up, and Marvin stood there in the door way.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure Marv..." She said trying to pick up all the pictures, and throw them to a corner of the room.

"Sorry bout the mess..." She said letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh it's uh...it's alright." He said as he faced Lilly. She had a bit of a smile her face now, though it still seemed a bit fake to Marvin.

"Lilly..."

"Yeah Marv?"

"I uh...that is X-25 and I have been...noticing that you seem a bit...down lately if you know what I mean." He said. Lilly simply shrugged her shoulders and kicked a little at the metal ground.

"I'm fine Marv."

"Really because X-25 has this...this _**crazy **_theory that you, well, miss...Earth..."

"WHAT? No of coarse not Marv. I mean I'm perfectly happy here you know..."

"Oh well that's a shame then." He said suddenly looking all innocent. "Because I don't know what I'm going to do with these then." He then pulled out two pieces of paper out from behind his back. They looked like tickets and were labeled "PASS FOR EARTH."

"YOU GOT TWO PASSES FOR EARTH?! MARVIN THATS...I mean uh, yeah that's cool...I guess..." She said trying to act nonchalant suddenly. Marvin couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's okay Lilly, you can be excited." Marvin said. Suddenly he could feel herself rapped around him in a huge hug.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, thank you Marvin! You're the BEST!" She said taking the tickets from his hands and staring at them with wide eyes, still not believing what he had done for her.

"Now there is one catch...these passes only last for one day. ONE day, and that's it. So you have to pick the one place you want to go very carefully."

"Oh, I know **exactly** where I want to go."

X.X.X

"Where did you say we were again?" Marvin said glancing around at the unfamiliar sights. There were large trees with branches only at the top swaying what with looked to be coconuts. He could here the crunching of sand beneath his sneakers, and he could also see the sight of many people and aliens of all sorts wearing flowered shirts as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Was it Wahai, or Vahiwa, or..."

"Hawaii Marvin. Were in HAWAII!" She practically shouted.

"O-kay then..." Marvin said not really sure what else to say. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head to see two tan young women wearing skirts made of fake grass holding up to necklaces that seemed to be made of pink flowers. One of the women slid it around Lilly's neck and she gave a warm smile. The other put it around Marvin's neck, and Marvin of coarse confused at what this was became angry.

"What the...hey! Get this off me!" He shouted. The two girls, frightened, ran as he took out his laser gun. He then quickly removed the ornament from around his neck, and threw it on the ground only to blast it several times. He continued to shoot at it until Lilly grasped his arm.

"CHILL MARV! It's just a lay!" She said after he finally stopped shooting.

"A what?"

"A lay!

"What's a lay?"

"It's what the Hawaiian's use to greet people." Lilly said walking dow the side walk.

"Oh..." Marvin said picking up what remained of the destroyed lay and quickly following Lilly. Once he caught up with her he noticed her glancing up at everything. The trees, the new high-tech buildings, and the hover cars the floated down the street.

"So why did you want to come here?" Marvin asked.

"My parents took me here a lot when I was younger. We came here almost every summer until I was 11, and sometimes we would even come during spring break." Suddenly she broke out into a huge smile as she noticed a white hammock tied between two trees. She hopped into it breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ah...good ol' Hawaii. Hasn't changed a bit...well except for the flying cars and stuff." Marvin couldn't help but smile.

"I mean look at this place! I mean it still looks like busy old Waikiki! There's the International Marketplace where I bought my first casual dress. It was beautiful, and purple, I was just 10. And over there! There's the first hotel that was ever built on Waikiki," She said as she pointed to the large white structure. "I made some friends over here in Hawaii when I came to visit, and we would always pass that hotel and talk about it and we would go in some times just to hang out. And LOOK! There still are street performers! " She said as she pointed to a human in a mime costume. She quickly ran over to him, and started to mimic his actions of pulling a rope, being in a box, and leaning against a wall.

"Come on Lilly, let's go." Marvin said quickly as he took Lilly by the elbow and dragged her away from the strange man.

"So," He said as they finally got back on the sidewalk, "were here, so what do we do now?"

"First of all we need to find you some proper attire." Crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?!" Marvin said angrily.

"Oh nothing if you know your on MARS! This is Earth Marvin! Here on Earth men don't go walking around in just a skirt, a helmet, and sneakers...except maybe in New York."

"Well then what should I wear?" Marvin said. Lilly looked at him and he could see a grin plastered upon her face.

X.X.X

Lilly leaned against the door of the outside dressing room as she waited impatiently for Marvin.

"Marvin are you done yet?" She asked, but there was no reply.

"Marvin come on! I know you're in there!"

"I'm not coming out." She heard his nasally voice say.

"Come on Marv, come on out. It can't be _that_ bad."

"I feel absolutely ridiculous!" He said.

"Come on Marv, please come out...for me." She said. Suddenly she could hear the door begin to squeak so she moved away from it. Marvin slowly opened the door to the dressing room. There he stood wearing no shoes, red board shorts with one white stripe on both of his sides, and his usual dark green metal helmet.

"This is the most humiliating moment of my life." He said as he stepped out of the dressing room.

"Come one Marv, it doesn't look bad! Besides, thats more clothes then you wear in a day." He was about the respond to her comment, when suddenly Lilly turned her head, and her eyes really lit up. Suddenly she started to run.

"L-Lilly...Lilly where are you going?" She didn't respond to Marvin. She just kept running.

She was running toward the beach, with Marvin following right behind her of coarse. Once she reached the sand she started to stumble as she she picked one of her legs up and tried to run with the other. She took her right red shoe off first, and then her left. Once both shoes were off she started to run at full speed again. Then she stopped. She looked out and looked at something she had not seen in years...the ocean. She closed her eyes, and slowly she placed her feet close to the shore and let the ocean's small and gentle waves caress her small, slender feet. Finally Marvin caught up to her and stood beside her as he gasped for air.

"W-Want to...want to tell me...what that was...all...a...bout?" He said looking up at her realizing she wasn't even listening to him.

"Lilly?" He said making sure she could still hear him.

"I haven't felt the ocean against my skin in seven years," She said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Thank you so much Marvin..." She said looking at her friend with a smile.

"Uh...your welcome Lilly." He said looking at his friend. After a moment of starring at one another Lilly snapped out of it.

"Okay...well that's enough of that. Come on!" She said grabbing Marvin. "Let's go look around!" So the two walked around the beach for a while, Lilly dragging Marvin around to look at tide pools and such, until something really caught Lilly's eye.

"Hey Marv check out that huge rock!"

"Yes I suppose it is rather large but I..." but when he turned to look at Lilly she was already a quarter way up the small cliff.

"Huh...why does she have to be 18..." Marvin said as he too started to climb. When he reached the top Lilly was standing there admiring the view of the ocean.

"Isn't it great Marv!" She said not even turning around to look at her out of breath friend.

"Yeah...it's great, now can we get off."

"WHAT? No way! Were going jump off this bad boy."

"Were going to what?!" Marvin said his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Were going to dive into the water!"

"You know Lilly as much fun as that sounds I...I don't feel much like swimming."

"Ah come on Marv..."

"No I-I really don't want to..."

"How come?"

"I just don't."

"Well why not?"

"I just don't okay!"

"Please Marv?"

"No."

"Pretty please..."

"Lilly no."

"Pretty please with sugar on top..."

"Lilly I am NOT diving into the water!" Marvin said crossing his arms. Lilly breathed a small sigh.

"Well...okay Marv...I mean if you really don't want to go..."

"Thank you." Marvin said walking closer to her. But suddenly a grin found its way upon her face.

"Then I guess I'll just have to PUSH you in!" She said giving her friend a good push over the rock.

"LILLY NO..." Marvin screamed as he fell over the rock. Lilly looked down to see him make a large splash into the water, and she burt out into uncontrollable laughter.

"HA HA HA! I got you Marv!" She said as hunched over holding her sides for about 10 seconds.

"I got you Marv...Marv..." But suddenly she ceased her laughing when she did not see him come up to the surface.

"Marvin? Marvin...Marvin...MARVIN?!" But when all she saw was bubbles come up to surface she immediately went into panic mode.

"HANG ON MARV! I'M COMING!" She said as she dove off the rock. She gracefully landed in the water, and looked around as she held her breath. She looked through the water a little more, when she saw a small figure floating by. She looked down, and her blue eyes went wide with shock as she saw her best friend floating there...unmoving. She quickly swam over to him and grasped him by both arms, and dragged him up to the surface. Finally managing to get herself up there she gasped for air, and brought Marvin up with her. Using only her legs she kicked to shore. She dragged Marvin up to the beach, and went to her knees looking down at him.

"Marvin?! Marvin are you okay?" She said. She was relieved to hear the sound of coughing noises, and smiled to see her friends eyes flickering open.

"Wha..." was all Marvin managed to say at first.

"OH MARVIN!" She said throwing her arms around her friend.

"I AM SO SORRY! Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?!" She said pulling apart from the hug, and now looking at him. Marvin had managed to regain himself and was now rubbing his head.

"Considering there aren't many oceans on Mars, I though you would have guessed that I couldn't!" Marvin said sarcastically.

"I am really sorry Marvin. Like really, really, really sorry! Are you okay?" She asked helping him to his feet.

"I'll be fine." He said getting onto his feet. Suddenly though the two heard laughing. They turned around to see a group of people about Lilly's age laughing their heads off. It wasn't clear what they were laughing at until one of them pointed at Marvin and Lilly.

"And what may I ask is so hilarious?" Lilly asked angrily.

"Y-Y-You, you are!" A blonde boy holding a surf board said, as he continued to laugh.

"Oh man!" He continued on to say. "I wish I had a video camera for that one!" He said. Lilly being the feisty girl that she was got a look of anger in her eyes, and started to walk towards the laughing team.

"Why I oughta..." But Marvin quickly stepped in front of her.

"Don't even bother Lilly. They're not worth it." Marvin said. Lilly stood there for a moment and then started to walk away with Marvin following.

"Yo man! I didn't even know they started letting FREAKS on the beach." The blonde boy said again. This time though Marvin stopped walking, and turned around towards them.

"Now see here you vile little..."

"ME LITTLE! HA!" That's rich coming from Mini Me..." the blonde boy said as he pushed Marvin back causing him to fall into the sand. The teens started an uproar of laughter again, until Lilly stepped in front of them.

"HEY! Back off jerk!" She said quite angrily. The rest off the blonde boy's group 'ooed' at Lilly's foolish bravery.

"Do you even know who you are talking to MARTIAN!" He said, anger now in his voice.

"A total jacka..." But Marvin quickly covered her mouth knowing what she would say.

"You are talking to Josh Rippling...4 time champion of the Waikiki Surf Competition. I've been the best on this beach since I was 16."

"Ooh, how nice for you. Come on Marv, let's get outta here." The two Martians started to walk off again, but of coarse Josh had to have the last word.

"Yeah good thing you're walking away! Cause we could beat you and your little boyfriend at surfing in nothing flat!" He said.

"Lilly don't listen to him. He's...Lilly?" Marvin said. But Marvin saw something in Lilly's eyes he had never so much of before. Anger. He had sort of seen her angry, but not like this. She turned around and calmly walked towards Josh. As she stood before him she realized he was about twice as big as her, but she didn't really care.

"Listen hear you...Marvin and I could take you on any time any place!" Marvin quickly stepped next to Lilly with a worried look on his face.

"Lilly...are you crazy?" He said.

"Well fine then! I challenge you to a surfing contest right here!"

"We accept!"

"NO! We do not accept. Lilly this is a very bad idea!"

"How's 5 o'clock today sound then Martians?"

"Sounds perfect."

"NO! It does not sound perfect!"

"See you then." Josh said, and with that he and his group walked down the beach. Marvin was trying to comprehend what Lilly had just done.

"LILLY! Why did you do that? Huh?!"

"Marvin just calm down...okay? Don't worry."

"Don't worry! You practically just gave me a death sentence! In case you forgot what happened about 7 minutes ago, I almost DIED in the water! I can't swim! Remember?" He said trying to get through to her.

"Oh...yeah...that kind of slipped my mind..." She said with a sheepish grin.

"I noticed." He said not as amused.

"Don't worry Marv. The contest isn't until 5 o'clock. That gives us..." Lilly glanced around and noticed a clock on the food shack. "That gives us 4 hours to teach you how to swim. Plenty of time! Come on!" She said as she started to walk towards the water. Marvin only sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He said following Lilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So what did you guy's think of my second one! I know it's not done yet, but I'll try to have it don soon. I also know it has a screwy title. Hope you were at least slightly amused by it! R & R!**


	3. Part 2

**Hey everyone! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that! So anyway, special thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for the idea about using Dodgers in here! And vixon 1 I look forward to seeing your pictures! Also thank you to jasminejafarforever2005! Anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Part 2 of Episode 2!**

**Lilly Phone Home…Earth To Be Exact…Hawaii To Be Even More Exact**

"Lilly, I don't think we can do this." Marvin said as he walked over to the water tentatively. Lilly was already waist-deep in the water with a long surfboard.

"Come on Marv! It's easy to surf! I'm gonna show you."

"Lilly I…"

"Come on! It's easy!" She said urging him o come into the water. Marvin slowly walked towards the water as though it might bite him. He winced at the sudden cold feeling of the water on his bare feet, but kept going in a little at a time. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he stood next to Lilly waist-deep in the water.

"See! That wasn't so bad now was it?" She said.

"A-A-Actually, no…it wasn't." Marvin said giving of a sheepish smile.

"Great! Now I'll hold the board while you get on it. Okay?"

"O-O-Okay…" Marvin said. Sing both of his hands he pushed his small body up onto the board. He was very nervous, so the board shook ever so slightly, but after a couple seconds he managed to stabilize himself.

"That's it Marv…you're almost there…" She said to him as if he were a child. Marvin then carefully swung his legs over the board and closed his eyes expecting the worst. But when he realized nothing was happening he opened them.

"Hey, I'm doing it…"

"Nice job Marv!"

"I-I got it! "I'm doing it Lilly! I…OH, WHO-WHOA!" He said as the board flipped upside-down down leaving him under the water. Suddenly he started to struggle and wave his hands about in the water. Lilly let out a long sigh, and putting one hand under the water she grabbed him and pulled him out.

"Nice one Marv." She said as he continued to gasp for air.

"You know Marv I don't think I can teach you this by myself. I think I'll need some back up…but who could I call to help teach you how to surf?" Suddenly Lilly's blue eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Marvin…I just figured out who to call…"

X.X.X

"Wh-Wh-Who are you c-c-calling L-Lilly?" Marvin asked as he shivered under a red towel.

"Someone who can help!" Lilly said as she placed two space quarters into a monitor pay phone. She then dialed the numbers in, and the phone began to ring. Finally after three rings Dodgers appeared on screen.

"Well looky here. The Martians are calling back."

"DODGDERS?! You called Dodgers?!" Marvin practically screamed.

"Marvin! Sssshhh! Hey there Dodgers, it's Lilly…"

"Thank you missth obviousth." Dodgers said, but Lilly just ignored the ducks rude comment.

"Listen Dodgers, I have a favor to ask. I…"

"What?! Oooh no! No way! Uh uh! Two favors in less then a week! I don't think so." He said crossing his arms, trying to look superior.

"But listen Dodgers! I need to teach Marvin how to surf, and I know you're one of the best surfers around. I mean, you're practically a duck!"

"Your commentsth flatter me, and as much as I'd like to see the little squirt fall flat on his face, I just can't keep doing favorsth! I mean first it'sth you guysth, and then it'sth sthomeone else, and before you know it, the whole galaxy will be on black-feathered rump beggin' me to do favorsth! Stho, terribly sthorry, but I just can't help." Lilly stood there for a moment puzzled. How could she convince Dodgers to come down and teach Marvin to surf? Then she got another brilliant idea.

"How about this Dodgers…you come down, and help me teach Marvin how to surf, and I'll buy you all the curly onion fritters you want." Suddenly his eyes flew open. He starred at Lilly as he began to drool uncontrollably.

"A-A-All the curly onion frittersth I want?"

"Yup." He then quickly stood up, wiping the saliva from his mouth.

"Be down in ten mitntesth!" He said quickly running off screen. With a triumphant grin, Lilly turned off the monitor pay phone, and walked back over towards Marvin, who was confused and yet at the same time impressed.

"Tell me Lilly, have you even considered becoming a business woman?"

X.X.X

"Okay runt. The first thing you need to know asth a surfer isth that you need to have strength! Now for a person in great shape, such asth myself, this isth easy to do.'" Both Lilly and Marvin rolled their eyes.

"However for sthomeone with your 'petite' stature it'sth not asth easy."

"PETITE?! Why you…"

"Marvin! Just relax okay."

"Now, we're going to do a little exercise I call 'lift the rock'."

"Well… isn't that ordinary." Marvin said smugly, but to Lilly's great joy Dodger's didn't hear. Dodgers then proceeded to grab a rather large rock from the ocean wall.

"Dodgers, do you honestly think you can lift…" Marvin was then shocked to see that Dodgers managed to place the rock above his head, with a great deal of effort of course. His head was dripping with sweat, and his eyes were large, and red, and looked like they were ready to pop out of his sockets. Even Lilly was surprised.

"Well…let me try."

"Be…my…guessth…" Dodgers managed to say through his gritted teeth. Dodgers raised the rock above Marvin's head. Marvin lifted his hands up ready to take the weight. Dodgers plopped in on Marvin crushing him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Marvin!" Lilly said as she pushed the large rock off of him. He then bounced up and down, making an accordion like noise.

"Marvin! Are you okay?" She asked. He looked utterly lost.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star…" Lilly glared at Dodgers, as her friend continued to mumble like an idiot.

"Ehhh… okay. Perhapths we should try something else…"

X.X.X

"Alright Martian, another important aspect of surfing is durability! If you can't handle the waves coming at you, you'll never be able to stay on your board! Stho stay right here." Marvin and Lilly glanced at each other.

"Lilly…I know you want to do this, but are you sure about… Dodger's tactics?"

"Just between you and me Marv, I'm not really sure about anything Dodgers' does. I just hope he doesn't kill you with his next 'tactic.'"

"I wonder what he's going to d…"

"HEADS UP!" Dodgers said. Suddenly Marvin felt cold water all over his body. He looked up to see Dodgers holding up a bucket of water.

"Okay, ha ha Dodgers very funny. Now…" But before Marvin could say anything else, he felt another cold splash of water on him.

"Okay Dodgers that's quite eno…" Then there was another splash.

"Now see here Dodgers, I…" Suddenly Marvin felt splash after splash of water hitting him. Lilly looked at Dodgers to see some kind of water machine shooting out buckets of water.

"Ain't technology great?" Suddenly, though the machine started to spurt smoke out.

"Stupid cheap piece of machinery!" Dodgers said kicking the machine causing it to go into over drive. Marvin was then sent against the wall, wave after wave of water coming at him.

"DODGERS! STOP THE MACHINE!"

"I'M TRYING!" He said as he flipped through the instruction manual.

"Letsth see. Isth it thisth one! No! Thisth one? NO! Thisth one. NO! AHA!" Suddenly he heard the machine stop sputtering.

"Well whatta ya know. I fixed it!" He said excited at first. Then he heard Lilly let out a "hmmm." He glanced over to see her holding the plug.

"Oh…why didn't I think of that?"

X.X.X

"Okay Martian, last, but most certainly not least, you need balance!"

"If this involves hurting me in any sort of way, count me out!"

"Marvin, just cool it!" Lilly said.

"Yeah! Cool it Martian. Now stand on thisth board!" Marvin look down at the board and then back up at Dodgers with a confused look on his face.

"Dodgers…you do realize were on land don't you?" Marvin asked curiously.

"Of course I know were on land! What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Well…"

"Don't even say it Marv." Lilly said knowing him all too well.

"Now are you going to continue to argue with the professional?" Dodgers asked. The two slightly annoyed Martians shook their heads.

"Good! Stho Martian, stand on the board." Marvin stepped onto the board and waited for about 30 seconds for Dodgers to actually do something.

"How is this supposed to be helpi…."

"THIS WAY! Dodgers said as he pushed the surfboard into the ocean. Marvin let out a scream of terror as his board headed into the big blue. Suddenly his board stopped in the water, and he worked up enough courage to open his eyes.

"I-I'm okay! I'm alive! I'm…" Suddenly a shadow cast over Marvin and his board. He looked up to see a giant wave above his head.

"Oh dear…" Suddenly the wave came crashing down.

"Hmm you know maybe one of usth should have gone out there with him." Dodgers said to himself, while Lilly could only stare at the situation with wide eyes. After a few seconds Dodgers and Lilly saw a figure wash up to shore. Marvin stood up looking extremely agitated.

"That's the last straw!" He said storming up to Dodgers and Lilly.

"Come one Marv! Maybe if you just try it one more time…"

"NO! I'm sorry Lilly but I'm not going to do this! I refuse to humiliate myself by doing this…this…ridiculous Earth game!" He screamed. Lilly who was upset by the fact that Marvin was quitting, was now furious at him for insulting something she loved. She wanted to yell, but there were no words. So she just stormed off.

"Well that went well." Dodgers said in his sarcastic voice. Marvin cooled down for a couple second realizing what he had just said. He sighed.

"Lilly… He said as he started to run towards her. After a few minutes of searching he found her sitting on top of a rock watching the sunset.

"Hey Lilly." He said. She didn't reply. He walked up to her and looked at her hoping she would say something but she didn't.

"Lilly I'm…I'm sorry I… it's just…I'm no good at Earth things and…"

"It's okay Marv." She said plainly, not even glancing at him. There were a few moments of silence before anything was said.

"Lilly I don't understand. Why is beating this jerk so important to you?" There was some more silence but finally Lilly spoke.

"When I was younger, you know when my family would take me here my dad would always take me surfing. He loved surfing, and he was pretty good for an old guy." She said chuckling a little. Marvin also couldn't help but to grin.

"Well there was this one time where these two…jerks came up and told my dad that he was to old and sucky to surf. I got pretty upset by them, and they challenged us. I wanted me and my dad to beat them just to prove to them he wasn't sucky. But my father wouldn't have any of that. He told me to just walk away. I was so…angry. Not with the two boys, but with my dad. I felt like he was telling me to run away. Now I realize he was just trying to teach me to stay out of trouble." Marvin didn't know what to say.

"Lilly I…"

"Marvin," She said finally looking at him, "I'm sorry I got you dragged into this. I really shouldn't have. I guess I just wanted to…"

"Hey Martians!" Lilly and Marvin both looked up to see Josh Rippling not to far away.

"Are we gonna do this, or what!?" He shouted again. Lilly let out a long sigh before standing up form the rock she had been perched upon.

"I'm sorry Marv." She said as she started to walk towards Josh.

"Wait, Lilly!" He said stepping in front of Lilly.

"What are going to do?" Lilly shrugged her small shoulders.

"I'm gonna tell them that I shouldn't have challenged them. It's not fair to put you in the line of fire Marv, and I'm really sorry I did." She said as she continued to walk towards Josh.

"So Martian, you ready or what?" He said holding up his surfboard. Lilly kicked some of the sand beneath her feet.

"Look Josh..."

"Or are you too chicken?" He said as his friends snickered at Lilly. She wanted to yell at him but she contained herself.

"Look Josh I just came over here to…to…

"Yes?"

"To…tell you that…that…

"That we're going to take you Earthling's down!" A sudden voice shouted. Lilly turned around to see Marvin walking right up to them. Then a huge smile swept across Lilly's face as Marvin stood right next to her.

"Well then, let's do this." Josh said as he walked over to the water to set up his board. Lilly, was happy and yet confused by Marvin's enthusiasm.

"But Marvin, I thought…"

"You thought I would give you the chance to beat a couple of Earth punks, WITHOUT me? I don't think so." Lilly eyes brightened, and she gave Marvin a huge hug.

"Okay Martian, enough sentiment. Let's do this already huh?" Josh said.

"Wait a minute. You mean, you're just challenging me?" Lilly asked.

"Uh yeah." He stated mater-o-factly.

"Well then yeah let's do this!" Lilly said. Lilly looked around for a surfboard, only to find Marvin holding one for her.

"Good luck." He said. She smiled, but quickly took the board from him and jumped into the water, not even caring that she was still wearing her jeans and red top.

Lilly swam out to the ocean with Josh right next to her. The first wave was pretty small, but then they started to get increase in size.

"You can do it Lilly!" Marvin said, trying to cheer his friend on. Even Dodgers seemed to be impressed by Lilly's skills. Finally after one hour of surfing Lilly was extremely tired, and her and Josh had both caught all the waves.

"Well, Josh…I guess…I guess it's a- it's a tie." She said breathing rapidly. "Good job." She said extending her small hand. But Josh wasn't exactly content with a tie.

"No way Martian! I NEVER tie. EVER! We're settling this with a tie-breaker."

"Okay, no sweat."

"Only now, you have to get your little friend on the board, and I pick my man." Josh said. Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Y-Y-You mean like two surfers, at once?"

"Exactly. Unless you don't think you're fried can handle it." He said. Lilly thought for a moment.

"He can do it. I know he can."

X.X.X

"Lilly I know you think I can do this but…I really don't think I can." Marvin said as he sat on the board while Lilly paddled out.

"Don't even worry about it Marv. I'll do all the paddling. You just stand up when I tell you to alright?"

"Well, alright. I trust you." Marvin said, as he clung to the board.

"Ooh, this oughta be good." Dodgers said as he set up a beach chair on shore and pulled out a bucket of popcorn.

"Get ready Martians! Here comes a wave!" Josh said. Lilly glanced behind her to see a rather large wave approaching them.

"Hold on Marv!" She said. Then she started to paddle. Using both of her hands she made quick, smooth strokes through the water. Soon Marvin could feel the board from underneath them begin to rise. H dared not look behind him for fear of seeing a huge wave.

"OKAY MARVIN, STAND UP…NOW!" Lilly screamed above the roaring of the wave. She quickly stood up, and Marvin using both of his hands managed to stand up. He looked off the board and was terrified to see the height they were elevated too.

"WE'RE ALMOST THER MARV! WE'RE ALMOST TH-" But before Lilly could finish her sentence, their board hit a rather large rock sending them off the board. The wave came crashing down on them, while Josh and his partner managed to sail smoothly out of it.

"Ooh! WIPE OUT!" Josh and his partner said as they slapped each other's hands. Meanwhile Marvin was frantic. He quickly grabbed hold of the board and clung to it with his dear life.

"Well L-L-Lilly, that didn't exactly g-g-go as you planned it, huh?" Marvin asked still clinging to the board. But there was no response.

"Lilly?" Marvin said again. "Lilly?" Soon he became quite frantic. He climbed back up on the board and looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he glanced down into the water. There he saw Lilly, floating there under the water, and she wasn't moving.

"LILLY!" He looked down into the water. There was only one thing to do.

"I'M COMING LILLY!" He dove straight into the water. He swam down to her, and tried pulling her up, but she wouldn't move. He swam down a little farther to find her jeans had been caught on a rock. He quickly ripped her jeans from the rock and grabbed her by the waist. He then pulled her up to the surface, and onto dry land, where she was already choking and gasping.

"Lilly! Lilly are you okay!" He screamed. Her eyes opened and she looked at her friend for a moment.

"Marvin…"

"Oh Lilly why did we have to do this contest! You were almost killed!"

"Marvin you just…"

"I mean your jeans were caught on a rock for Pete's sake!"

"Marvin…you just swam."

"That's it! We're never doing this again. We're never…what?"

"You swam! You saved me, and you swam!" She screamed with excitement. It took Marvin a few seconds to register this.

"I-I did…I swam! YAHOO!" Marvin screamed very excited

"You did it Marv! You did it!" Lilly said giving her friend another hug.

"Yeah you Martian's sure did it alright! You lost!" Josh said triumphantly. Lilly, walked up to Josh not with an angry look, or an agitated look, or even an annoyed look, but she a plane simple one.

"You know Josh, I don't really care if we lost. We did our best, and we don't need to prove ourselves to a jerk like you. Come one Marv, come on Dodgers. Let's get outta here." She said as she walked away from Josh and his gang.

"Hey you can't walk away from me. I'm Josh Rippling! You hear me! JOSH RIPPLING!" He continued to scream but Marvin and Lilly just kept walking.

"Oopths, almost forgot my surf board!" Dodgers said. As he bent over to pick it up though he knocked down a row of surfboards.

"I'M JOSH RIPP-" Suddenly the board at the end of the row crashed down on Josh's head finally leaving him silent."

"Oopths, uh sorry…"

X.X.X

"Well Despite the fact that we both almost died, I though this was a pretty good day. Don't you think Marv?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yes." Marvin said sarcastically. "I wish we could come to Earth every day."

"_BREAKING NEWS!_" The two Martians suddenly heard a voice say. They looked, and above the sign of the "International Marketplace" there was a giant television screen. A man with a mustache and gray hair, and a young shorthaired blonde woman suddenly appeared on it.

"_Today it was announced by the president of Outer Space that Earth's relations with Mars are going extremely well._" The man with the moustache said. Then the woman spoke.

"_As a result, Earth is allowing Martians to get special passes so that any Martian can stay on the planet Earth. As of today all Martians are truly welcomed to Earth._" Marvin felt as though he might drop over dead.

"MARVIN! Did you hear that?! We can get special passes, and come to Earth EVERY DAY! Oh it's a dream come true!" Lilly squealed. She quickly ran off to the closest passport place to get two passes leaving Marvin completely dumbfounded.

"When am I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?"

**THE END**

**Uh, yes I know lame. Lilly saved Marvin, and Marvin saved Lilly. And yes, now Marvin and Lilly will be going to Earth a lot more! I hope you all liked this. Hopefully in the next couple of days I'll have a Christmas special up for Marvin and Lilly! Happy holiday to everyone! R & R!**


	4. Lilly's Fame

**HELLLOOOOOOO! I know… I've been like dead towards this story for so long! So I finally decided to kick up another chapter/episode!**

**Oh and uh by the way… I'm dedicating this story to TWO (that's right, 2) different people! **

**The first dedication goes to…vixon 1! ****SHE ROCKS****! She drew pictures on deviant art for this story and for my other story "**_**Marvin Meet Lilly**_**" They are flipping amazing! My drawings of Lilly suck in comparison…**

**If you want to see the pictures just go to deviantart and in the search bar write "marvin the martian and lilly" and you'll see all of the eight AMAZING PICTURES!! So thank you again to vixon 1!**

**The second dedication goes to another AMAZING author… please give a warm (and welcoming) round of applause to a new (and amazing) author here on fan fiction… justformusic! **

**She has been writing a story entitled "Martian Mayhem" which not only includes her three fabulous OC's, but also LILLY! WOO HOO… the story is pretty awesome! If you like my stories or if you just like Martian's in general, you should DEFINATLY read her story. It's like my stories, only hers are 100 times better! READ HER STORIES… sorry… **

**So sorry about the long intro here, but I had to mention these two AMAZING/AWESOME/COOL people before I started this story. So thank you SO MUCH, AGAIN, to vixon 1, and justformusic! YOU GUYS ROCK! Hope you all (especially you two) enjoy this story.**

**Episode File 67.42**

**Lilly's Fame**

" Oh! And we have to go here, and here, and…. definitely here! And here too, and…Marvin are you okay?" Lilly asked Marvin. But Marvin just sat there in his large Commander's chair, not giving a reply. He slumped there, and his helmet was pushed down over his face so far that Lilly couldn't even see his large eyes.

"Marvin…"

"Yes Lilly… I'm fine." He said dully.

"Um okay. I think I'm going got get some water… you want some?"

"No…no thank you."

"Okay then!" And with that she walked out of the room, the map still in hand. X-25's panel then descended from the ceiling, and looked at Marvin curiously.

"Commander… is something wrong?" Marvin didn't say a word, and just continued to slump there in his chair.

"You seem rather… tired." Suddenly Marvin picked himself up from the chair, and pushed his helmet back up, revealing his tired eyes.

"Oh X-25… it's Lilly." He said sitting upright in his chair.

"Lilly Commander?"

"Yes, Lilly. X-25 I care about Lilly and I'm happy she likes going to Earth, but…."

"But…" Suddenly Marvin leapt up from his chair, startling X-25.

"All these places she's taking me too… I just can't handle it! I never even liked Earth to begin with! Now she's taking me to places like… like… New New York, and, and… Mexico, and, and… oooh, this horrible place where you have to wait in line all the time, and where all the drinks names are in French or Italian… I think it's called Starbucks, or something to that effect. I just can't take it anymore!" He said plopping back into his chair.

"Well Commander, perhaps you should tell miss Lilly how you feel."

"Uh X-25… I can't."

"Well you're going have to tell her sometime."

"_Hey Marvin! I just thought of the best place to go right now!"_

"And now may be the time to do it Comm-" But when X-25 looked around the room Marvin was nowhere to be found.

"Commander?"

"SH!" She suddenly heard from above. X-25 looked up, and saw Marvin clinging to pipes. He had a pleading and almost frightened look in his eyes.

"Oh Commander…" X-25 said shaking her screen ever so slightly.

"Hey X-25!" X-25 then turned her head to see Lilly as she happily walked into the room.

"Oh, hello miss Lilly."

"Hey… where's Marvin?"

"Um… actually miss Lilly, the Commander's not feeling particularly well right now, and went down to rest."

"Oh… well okay," Her eyes fell to the floor, obviously from disappointment. "Listen, if he comes looking for me, just tell him I went down to Earth for a while, okay?"

"I will be sure to do that miss Lilly."

"Thanks X-25." As soon as Lilly had departed from the room, Marvin fell to the floor, causing a loud 'thump' to ensue. He lied there for a few moment before finally, and slowly, pushing himself up from the ground. He looked at X-25 with his large and tired eyes, mumbling to her,

"Not a word…"

X.X.X

"Uh…" Lilly sighed heavily as she glanced at the humans and aliens passing her by the bench. There were so many of them inn the city where the Protectorate was located. Especially aliens. But not many Martians. Lilly had noticed that despite the treaty between Earth and Mars, Martians hadn't exactly warmed up to Earth yet… especially not Marvin.

He thought she didn't notice that he hated Earth, but she noticed. She just wanted to show him how wrong he was. Earth wasn't bad, and neither were Earthlings. She wanted to show him all he was missing out on… too bad he still didn't like Earth like she did. But despite his complaints about Earth, she missed him right now.

"Oh well… maybe a Starbucks will cheer me up." She said to herself hopping from the bench. She walked across the busy street, when suddenly Lilly heard a loud boom pulsate through out the city.

"What was that?" Almost immediately following the boom, were the screams and cries of terrorized, and extremely confused people. Lilly was hit, run into, and even stepped on by so many different people, as she tried to make her way out of the current of frightened humans and aliens.

"What the-" but Lilly stopped her own question as she glanced up at one of he many tall skyscrapers around her. She could see pieces of brick still falling from the now damaged building, as the smoke began to clear from what she guessed was an explosion. She then saw at least a dozen police hover cars fly up to the scene.

"What is going on?" she asked herself. Her answer came only two seconds later…

"_Police, people and aliens of this area…. SHUT UP!"_ She heard a voice practically scream over a megaphone, causing the panicking to cease for a moment.

"Thank you…" The voice was no longer disembodied, for now everyone could see the speaker that held the abnormally large megaphone. He was wearing a black suit, and had a black ski mask to cover his face, revealing only his eyes.

"_Police!"_ He shouted, _"Set your forces down! We've got about 20 hostages in here! Clear the area or they're as good as dead! Just let us take the money here, and these people will go unharmed!"_ Everyone from the street down below gasped, including Lilly. Lilly was even more shocked to see the police officers cars lower themselves from the building.

"What are they doing?! Those people are in trouble! Oh man…" Lilly said awaking circles as she held her head.

"I've gotta… I've gotta do something!" Lilly scanned the area looking for anyway in.

"There's gotta be someway in… but… but how… how do I…" Suddenly Lilly saw something gleaming in the alleyway next to the building. She ran towards it, hoping it was a ladder of some sort. But when she finally came up close to the gleaming object she realized it was not a ladder, but it still made her smile.

It was an old, beat up, dirty, small, silver hover board.

"Bingo…"

X.X.X.

"Careful Lilly… try not to break every bone in your body…" She mumbled to herself as the hover board slowly took her up towards the building by the side of the alleyway… out of sight from the robbers and police. Once she finally reached the wreckage, she quietly hopped onto the balcony next to the room, which was completely opened by the explosion the robbers had used. She pressed her back against the wall hoping they wouldn't see her.

"You told me this dynamite would work for sure!" She heard one of the robbers shout.

"Yeah, well… it aint my fault that all it done was put a big whole in the side of the building!"

"Oh really?! Dad was right! You could never do one simple task, could you?" Soon the two robbers began to hurl comments and blames at one another.

"Now's my chance…" Lilly whispered. Carefully, with the hover board still under her arm, she climbed over the balcony and into the room where the she saw the robbers continue to argue. She looked over and saw the robbers had tied the people up in groups of three. Each one of the people looked absolutely terrified, both the men and the women. Quietly and carefully Lilly snuck over to the closest group that was tied up and gagged. The man, who could see Lilly coming up, tried to muffle something through his gag.

"SSH! She said putting a finger up to her nonexistent mouth to emphasize the point. The man nodded his head understanding. She crept up towards the group and quickly began to untie their binds.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "I'll get you guys out of here." Only a few seconds later the ropes that held the thee together fell limp to the ground. The three, staying extremely quiet, helped Lilly to untie the rest of the hostages as the dim-witted robbers continued to argue.

"Well…Mom thinks you're an awful son!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Oh brother…" Lilly managed to mutter despite the situation at hand. Once everyone was untied Lilly stood by the doorway, and helped to make sure everyone ran out as fast as they could down the stairway.

"Go, go, go!" She whispered to the people. Finally when everyone was out, Lilly heaved a sigh of relief… only to realize the sound of arguing had ceased.

"Hey what the—" Hearing the voice she quickly turned around as the robbers looked over the room with a confused gaze. Suddenly the two turned back to Lilly and glared at her.

"You! Why you little runt…"

"Oh boy…" She said, realizing the trouble she was in. Suddenly the robber whipped out a blaster form his pocket and pointed it straight at Lilly. Lilly, completely unsure of what she was doing, did the only things she could think of. With the hover board locked tightly under her arm, she ran towards the gaping whole in the side of the building and jumped out of it.

"She's crazy!" Was the last thing she heard the robbers say before she felt the rush of wind all around her. She quickly put the board under her feet, and stepped on it, with all the power she could muster.

"COME ON, WORK! WORK!" She shouted. Finally with one last hard hit of her foot, she felt the board beneath her shake, and almost ten feet from the ground, she sped horizontally.

"WHOA!" Was all she could say before seeing a cart directly in from of her. She closed her eyes before crashing into the cart. She flipped over a few times on the street, before finally coming to a halt. She lay there for a moment, before managing gin to get herself up in a sitting position.

"Ow… I'm gonann feel **that** one tomorrow..." She said rubbing her sore head.

"This is the police! Drop your weapons, put your hands above your head, and come out where we can see you!" Lilly smirked as she saw the police cars hover up towards the two robbers. As the police officers took the masks off of the two robbers, Lilly couldn't help but notice the one who had pointed the blaster at her. She couldn't see him very well. All she could see was the glare he shot her way as he was put into one of the hover cars.

"You did it to yourself buddy." She said as though he was there with her. After a few moment of regaining herself, she managed to stand up and brush herself off. She looked at the cart she had run into, and winced, feeling rather bad about who's ever cart it was. She saw the broken up silver hover board protruding from the wreckage that was once the cart. She grasped it and yanked it out, seeing that it had been damaged even more.

"Well maybe with a little polish, you could be…"

"Hey there she is!" A voice shouted interrupting Lilly's thoughts. She looked up to see the man she had untied pointing at her.

"There's the girl who saved us!" He shouted.

"Wha-" before Lilly knew it, reporters, newscaster, and columnists rushed towards her bombarding her with a new question every second.

"What's your name?

"Uh, Lilly… my name's Lilly."

"How old are you?"

"Um, 18."

"Are you really a Martian?"

"Well, yeah! What do I look like, a Nostralian?"

"What made you do it?"

"I…

"Were you scared?"

"Well…"

"Are you doing this to promote the treaty between Earth and Mars?"

"I-I… I have to go!" And without a second thought she darted from the scene, trying to avoid the wrest of the news hover trucks in her way.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Eh, aint I a stinker? Well there it is! I know there wasn't a whole lot of Marvin, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter a lot more! I'll try to get the next chapter of this "episode" up soon! Thank you again to vixon 1, and justformusic.**

**Any one reading this, check out vixon 1's other amazing drawings, and justformusic's two other stories "Meet Meg," and "Of Martians and Ducks." R & R!**


End file.
